


Te encontraré

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Finalmente, toda guerra entre los reinos, aliados y enemigos ha cesado por el bien de la vida. Han triunfado y han derrotad a Shinnok, ¿Pero a que costo?
Relationships: Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda
Kudos: 1





	Te encontraré

Con el paso de los años, todos se familiarizaron con el sentimiento de victoria. Aun así, ninguno se había sentido tan vacío como esto. Shinnok había sido derrotado por Cetrion que pereció ante el dolor eterno y sus heridas, Sindel y Jerrod se reencontraron luego de una vida que se les fue arrebatada, incluso reinos y facciones como el Chaosrrealm y Red Dragón mostraron paz contra otros ante todo el holocausto. Sin embargo, ¿Qué causa hay para una celebración cuando tantos cayero y muchos más quedaron gravemente heridos física y mentalmente, como resultado de la desestabilización del Dios caído? Una guerra que había estado en curso durante cinco años que había causado tanto dolor y destrucción y tanta muerte e incluso a raíz de su victoria, lo peor aún estaba por llegar. La tierra, Outworld y Seido eran una cáscara de lo que fueron una vez, los pocos sobrevivientes se vieron obligados a vivir como Revenants nuevos, revividos y con varias cicatrices o incluso mutilaciones; un recordatorio constante de lo que estaba perdido y las atrocidades de su cometido perdido mientras estaban bajo el control de Shinnok.

El Shirai Ryu, Lin Kuei y Special Forces, su familia, ya no existían. Ninguno de ellos había tenido una oportunidad. Las visiones de sus brutales muertes a manos de los demonios aún lo perseguían, incluso peor de las pesadillas que tuvieron por años con el clérigo del caos. Le dolía mirar Sareena y Noob Saibot, seres que pudieron tomar una vida normal como humanos y ahora nuevamente... Verlos como sombras de sus seres anteriores, uno en cuerpo y otro en mente. Incluso fue difícil ver a una escoria como Kano, ahogándose en su sangre y partido a la mitad, sujetando la mano de Sonya luego de haberla salvado y, finalmente admitiendo su "divertida" derrota ante su chica favorita.

Recordaba el Jinsei destruido por manos de Fujin para que Shinnok no volviese a contaminar los reinos, podría haber revivido a muchos ahí, tal como él lo fue en tiempos anteriores. Criticó a Raiden por hacer tal acto con Liu Kang, pero, si eso hubiese pasado con Jacqui o con su padre, tampoco creía que sería capaz de resistirse a arriesgarse.

Jacqui, pensó con angustia para girarse rápidamente a su pareja, viéndose tan...

**-Bella.**

Ella suspiró, apoyándose en el abrazo de Takeda. El Shirai Ryu sabía lo que vendría después, había visto a Raiden acercarse a una Kronika demacrada, había escuchado su revelación. Si está Era nunca existió, Shinnok nunca llegó al poder total. Todo este sufrimiento, destrucción y pérdida nunca habría sucedido.

Takeda sabía que Kronika haría lo que Raiden iba a pedirle. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que estos desolados reinos en los que ahora se encontraban. Un apretón en su hombro hizo que el hombre mirara hacia su izquierda, Jacqui la miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Su pulgar se movió para limpiar suavemente su mejilla hizo que Takeda se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Takeda, ¿Qué pasa? - Ella murmuro.

" _Todo, todo está mal, nuestra familia está muerta, y ahora yo también te voy a perder.'"_ El último Shirai Ryu quería gritar por la injusticia de todo, pero ¿Cómo podría el, cuando Kronika regresará, darles un futuro mejor? Incluso si eso significaba que Jacqueline y el nunca volverían a encontrarse.

—Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo. – El jadeó en voz baja, moviendo una mano para descansar sobre la de su esposa mientras él sostenía su mejilla apoyada en su toque. Sus ojos pasaron de su rostro a Raiden y Kronika antes de volver a su expresión, cambiando de preocupación a comprensión. Inhaló profundamente y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la de su amada.

—Conozco tú dolor, yo también deseo tener más tiempo. –

Takahashi apretó los ojos con fuerza en un intento de detener el flujo silencioso de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro antes de abrirlas una vez más. Dejó que su mirada vagara por el rostro de Jacqui, soltando su mano para alcanzar y quitarle suavemente el cabello húmedo en sangre y tierra, desesperado por ver cada detalle de ella.

—Si nunca nos volvemos a ver, quiero que sepas que amarte fue la mejor elección que he tomado. –

Los ojos de Jacqui se endurecen con determinación, la mano enguantada que acaricia su mejilla se mueve hacia su hombro mientras él se aleja un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Su boca está en una línea firme, y es una expresión que Takeda la ha visto usar más de una vez cuando está decidida, y no se puede decir, ni hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Takahashi Takeda– ella insiste, tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas y presionando sus frentes juntas una vez más. —Te encontraré y volveré a enamorarme de ti. – promete.

—No puedes prometer eso, Jacqueline Briggs. – susurra tembloroso.

—Puedo, y lo haré. Te amo, Takeda. No importa lo que cueste, te encontraré. Lo haré por los tres– ella reprende con firmeza.

Se forma un nudo en la garganta de Takeda, y lucha contra el impulso de llorar nuevamente. Puede que no sepan qué será de ellos, pero él se consuela con su determinación de encontrarla de nuevo, y siente que la esperanza burbujea en su pecho a medida que se fortalece su propia resolución.

—No importa qué. –

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Kronika desvanecerse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se ha ido, dejando a un Raiden solitario que aprieta sus puños con fuerza mientras tiembla, pareciendo estar al igual que él, al borde del llanto. Takeda deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, avanza y acuna la mejilla de Jacqui con su mano. Él la mira y ellos sonríen juntos, sus labios se encuentran en el medio. Es su primer y último beso luego de tanto tiempo sin paz, y en el vierten todo lo que dicen y no dicen. Es a la vez un adiós y una promesa. No se separan hasta que sienten que la luz cegadora comienza a descender sobre ellos. Lo último que ve Takeda es la cara de Jacqui, su expresión llena de amor y determinación, llevando su mano al vientre de su pareja, recibido por la mano de esta, presionando con amor contra su cuerpo.

**Y Entonces...**

**_...No hay nada._ **


End file.
